


As Platonic As Kurt and Blaine

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tries to move on from Darren. One phone call ruins that because they've never been able to be just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Platonic As Kurt and Blaine

"You know you're starting to remind me of Kurt. Tell me we're just friends, Chris, I dare you."

Chris lets out a sigh that sounds almost frustrated enough that he's going to hang up. They've promised to never hang up on each other, though, even at their angriest. When all they have is phone calls a lot of the time they have to make compromises. One of those is never hanging up, never disconnecting a Skype call before they're both agreed, never leaving texts unanswered if they can help it. It helps keep things running smoothly. "Hello to you too, Mr. Horrible Phone Etiquette. And we _are_ just friends, Darren."

Darren tilts his head to the side because okay, yeah, he supposes they are technically. Chris has a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend but they're not _really_ just friends. They've never been just friends, not since the day they first met and they'd both stuttered through a dinner together and then went back to Darren's apartment and woken Joey up with their making out as they fell off the couch. Chris had been mortified, Darren had been dazed (since he'd landed on his back with Chris on top of him and seriously had the breath knocked out of him [in addition to the fact that Chris was an excellent kisser]), and Joey had never let Darren live it down.

"Yes, hello. We were also just friends when we had sex the first time or did you forget about that?" It's not exactly his best response but he'll go with it.

There's a sharp intake of breath and Darren wonders whether Chris is thinking about the first time they'd slept together as well. It had been almost indecent how little time they had waited before jumping into bed with each other but there had been sparks between them and they hadn't been able to wait. They'd still been thinking that Darren would only be around for a few episodes when they'd slept together. Chris' face had paled when he'd realized that they'd slept together and were going to have to work together for a very long time.

"That was different. We were both single. Darren, we can't keep doing this." Now Chris sounds pained and Darren does feel a bit of guilt. He has to stand firm, though, because if he doesn't then Chris will push him away until they'd never speak again. Darren can't let that happen for many reasons but them being coworkers is a pretty big one. 

"I miss you. Don't tell me that you don't miss me too. I know that you do. God, this was such a mistake. Being apart is a mistake."

Chris sighs again and Darren wonders whether he's going to pass out with how much he's sighing. Darren knows that Chris is only doing it for dramatic effect and its working. Every time that Chris sighs, Darren wants to react to it, apologize, backtrack. He can't, though. They have to talk this through. For a moment, there's silence but when Chris speaks his tone is different than Darren had expected. He sounds sad, weary, and Darren doesn't want him to ever sound like it again. "We agreed that taking a break was for the best, Darren. You were just fine with the idea. And you seemed more than fine when you and Mia picked up your relationship again." 

Looking down, Darren taps his fingers against the side of his phone. And again Chris just has to be the voice of reason even if his reasoning sucks. "You know that me and Mia aren't like that, Chris. You know it. Just like I know that you were so enthusiastic about being in Paris that you probably would've held a stranger's hand if you didn't have a friend there with you."

"That's not true," Chris says, much too quickly and in a tone that lets Darren know that it's perfectly true. "Me and Will are… We're not just friends. We're not just sleeping together."

"We weren't just sleeping together either! People who are just sleeping together don't do what we did. We may not have had an official title like boyfriends but everybody from our parents to our friends knew that we had something. For fuck's sakes, Chris, we spent most of our breaks on set just cuddling together. Don't you remember how right that felt? Sitting in the corner with my head in your lap as you tried to write while practically petting my hair at the same time? That wasn't just sleeping together."

Chris sighs, lower this time, more resigned and Darren wants to cry because why had they thought this was a good idea? He would bet a million dollars that Will wouldn't be able to recognize Chris' different sighs like he does. "Why are you doing this now, Darren? I'm finally starting to move on. It took me so damn long and I'm finally starting to move on from you and now you're back and you're talking about how much I miss you and why the fuck are you doing this to me?"

"Because I'm sick of this. This making each other jealous and don't tell me that's not what we're doing. You know it is. I'm sick of this, Chris. I can't handle this anymore. Seeing him hanging all over you like a damn puppy. You didn't even come to any of my shows and-"

"I was at the New York show," Chris interrupts and it makes Darren pause for a moment, eyebrows furrowing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darren is almost ashamed of how quiet he is, how upset that he sounds.

Darren isn't positive but he hears Chris take a shaky breath and he thinks that Chris might be close to tears. "I didn't want to see you, Darren. I came, I hung out backstage, I watched you perform and I left because seeing you hurts like hell."

For a moment, Darren wants to hang up. He wants to let go and stop fighting for this because suddenly it hurts even worse than ever before. "I love you, Chris," he whispers instead. His voice is so soft that if he didn't hear Chris' sharp breath then he would've wondered if Chris heard him. "I didn't call you to do this. I'm sorry, Chris but I can't handle this anymore. I can't be apart from you. I tried. I tried so hard and me and Mia even really attempted to reconcile and be together but I can't. I know we thought that we were doing the right thing. I know that we were having problems with the relationship but I don't give a fuck. Chris, I miss you so much."

"I love how you say my name," Chris mumbles and Darren knows that he's crying then. He can picture Chris and he wants to wrap him up in a tight hug, hold onto him forever and never let him go. "You say it like a million times a sentence and you say it as if I'm the most precious person in the world."

Darren doesn't even hesitate, knowing exactly how to respond to that because it's the truth. "You are, Chris. You are the most important person in the world to me." He doesn't even think as he says Chris' name and they both laugh when they realize it. At that moment, Darren realizes that he might be crying a little bit himself.

"I love you, Darren. I'm sorry. I just… I shouldn't have said that we should take a break. It was so fucking stupid and we've both been so stupid. I just thought that it would be easier and I didn't realize just how much I need you in my life."

"Well considering we've been together for years at this point that was pretty stupid," Darren responds but there's no heat in his voice, no anger, although perhaps there's a little bit of sadness. "I know, though. Our relationship sucks. It's hard and… I wish we could have more. Someday, Chris. I promise that we will someday have everything that we want."

Darren can hear Chris sniffle and imagines that he can see Chris shake his head almost viciously with how his no comes out. "No, Darren. You're all that I want. I don't need things confirmed to the public. All I want is you. I mean it."

Closing his eyes, Darren can't help letting out a sigh of relief, sitting back against his couch and feeling better than he has in ages. About seven months at that point, he figures. Seven months they've been trying to pretend that they're just friends, that they don't miss the relationship that wasn't really a relationship. "I'd rather have spare moments with you than a public relationship with anybody else."

"Me too, Darren. Nobody can compare to you." Darren is thankful that he hears the relief in Chris' voice as well and he reaches over to grab a tissue, wiping his damp eyes. There's no full on tears but his emotions are quite literally spilling over from his eyes and he's thankful that he lives alone now because Joey really would _never_ have let him live this down. "I really should kind of break up with Will before we go much further with this conversation. I mean, I feel like we're unofficial but I think he thinks we're more serious and you with Mia…"

Chris trails off but Darren understands, laughing softly. "Mia's still sleeping with other guys. I told you, you know that me and Mia aren't like that. We're good friends and that's really all we're ever going to be again. I love her but that love has faded to a friendship sort of love. She just knew that I wanted to make you jealous and didn't care."

Chris lets out a surprised laugh and Darren can feel it all the way down to his toes. He had never thought that he would feel the way that Chris makes him feel and he gives thanks every day that he was fortunate enough to meet him. "Well still… Darren…"

"Hmm?"

The silence lasts so long that Darren has to look down at his phone to make sure that the call is still connected. "Can we- I mean, not saying that I want you to come out to the public or anything but… Can we be official? I do mean it when I say that I'm okay with anything but I want to know that you're mine, my boyfriend as pre-teen girl as that sounds."

Darren has to bite his lip to not interrupt Chris, his words coming out nearly before Chris is fully done. "Yeah, of course. Chris, I considered you my boyfriend before. I know that we never talked about it but I thought ending our phone calls with 'I love you' and 'I love you too' was kinda self-explanatory."

Chris laughs again and he at least sounds like he's not crying anymore. "You suck at relationships nearly as bad as Blaine Anderson, Darren."

"And you're about as platonic with me as Kurt is," Darren responds easily and it sounds so good to joke with him about this. They've always joked around and been best friends. Never mind the making out and the sleeping together and being passionately in love, above and beyond everything, Chris is Darren's very best friend. "You know, we're really similar to Kurt and Blaine if you think about it."

"Oh god," Chris murmurs but there's enough amusement in his voice that Darren continues.

"Yeah, really. See, me and you broke up and you tried to move on to somebody else even though we're still passionately in love but he could never be me. I'm sitting here knowing we're soulmates and mentioning you in interviews and you're over there pretending that you don't even notice my existence while we're still hooking up. Although, I didn't cheat on you and Mia didn't do something extremely inappropriate to me and I don't really have a crush on anybody else… And I have better hair."

Before Darren even finishes, Chris is laughing and it's the laughter that only Darren can pull out of him. Darren is incredibly proud of it. "First of all, we only hooked up twice in seven months. And second that sounds like we're really nothing like them at all," he says, taking a deep breath as he tries to control himself. His next words are lower, though, more serious and they send a shiver up Darren's spine. "So, does that mean we're endgame, Darren?"

"Yes," Darren just barely breathes. Perhaps it's naïve and silly to think about but he can't help it. Chris lets out a happy breath and Darren can even tell his emotions by his _breathing_. How could they be anything but endgame? "Yes, we are."

On the other end of the line there's the sound of rustling and then Chris whispering a curse. "Darren, I've got to go. Can we skype tonight?"

"No. Come over," Darren responds, glancing around his home and frowning because he knows that he'll need to do a fair bit of cleaning up. After a few years, they've reached the point where it's not like he's still trying to impress Chris (that ship sailed when Darren had the flu last year and Chris came over and that hadn't been pretty) but he has a feeling that Chris would run in the opposite direction if he saw Darren's place now.

Chris hesitates a moment and Darren can practically see the indecision on his face. "Yeah, alright. I love you."

The last three words are mumbled and Chris hangs up before Darren can respond. Darren closes his eyes, knowing that Will or somebody else who is important is probably there and Chris is probably having a serious conversation right now. He picks up his phone, texting Mia that he and Chris are getting back together and she sends back a kiss face emoticon and a 'xoxo.' 

Darren smiles at the phone, tossing it aside and leaning back on the couch. Him and Chris will work things out. They always do.


End file.
